brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blondwave/Conclusion: Wavey's Visit To Twinnies
Hello, Wavey's family got back home on Monday 5. 8. 2019. What were the girls doing? How successfull was the trip? What are our opinions? Read more! '-Crystal' '-Fiona' ~Wavey Journey Days Places where was Wavey's family from 30. to 4. August. # LEGO Store + 2 castles visit # 2 cities visit # Capital city visit (guide by Twinnies family) # The girls shooting "Twinnies & Wavey Interview" # Mountains # Farm of the Twinnies' family relatives (+ A Cat In A Garage Is Better Than A Cat In A Car, an incredible story happened to us) �� Wavey's (Visitor) Opinion �� When I was thinking about the journey, I was super excited. And to be honest, when we were on our way to the Twinnies' home, I was pretty nervous. But all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow (@''A Thousand Years'' from Christina Perri). As soon as we arrived, and the Twinnies were waving at us, and I waved back, everything was alright. Whole my family soon found out that the Twinnies' and their parents are some of the most kind, positive, and happy people we know. The one day when I stayed with Twinnies at home, and my family went on a trip, was one of the only rare days when I didn't miss my family so much. Even though it was a whole day. I guess I was having so much fun that I haven't even realize that. Playing with LEGO with them, making a video, and seeing their happiness was such a gift. When we were leaving, and I hugged the Twinnies', I had a hard time trying not to cry. And after we were waving them to say goodbye until we reached the corner at the street, I couldn't resist. I missed them so much already. The stay at the Twinnies' home was one of the best experience in my life. I missed them as soon as we left, and when we got home, for a while I didn't know what to do. I was looking and smiling at the friendship bracelet I got from them all the time. And I still do. �� Twinnies (Hosts) Opinions �� We waited all day and we were always looking outside to see if there's a car. We played with LEGO and did some cookies (we made one like a heart especially for Wavey). Suddenly, our father told us to come, because there was a car! That was the big moment! We saw Wavey, her brother and her parents! We said hello to everyone, then came Wavey. We didn't know if we should hug her or just shake our hands. We finally hugged! We were so happy! The parents talked and we were just smiling! When Wavey said that she wanted to sleep in our room, we were so happy! We talked all the evenings in our beds, it was so great! Also, it was awesome to talk with her and her family, because, she is not a native English speaker, and we are not, too. We think we understand each other like we were sisters! The whole day with her was just awesome, we had so much fun! We really enjoyed it! Wavey's family is a really positive and friendly family! Also, they are all really funny! Especially Wavey's brother! When they had to go, we were definitely sad... But... We were happy to have a contact with her, to chat, even without BSW etc... AND that we'll meet again! When we hugged Wavey, we wanted to stop the time and being like that long time! When their car was gone, we were really sad... The next night, the mattrace of Wavey wasn't there, and we couldn't talk with her... It was so... Empty. ---- Photos ''Coming soon!!! Luckily, we're not going to miss each other for long. The Twinnies' will visit Wavey's house yet in October!!! Are you interested in the part about the Interview? Check our YouTube channels (''Heartlake Channel and Blondwave) soon!!! MiFi �� ''' & '''Wavey �� Category:Blog posts Category:Staff Updates